The Untouchable King
by SwordvsShield
Summary: Traye is a young man from our world with a tragic past, he runs away from home and gets spirited away to the world of freezing where he becomes the first Male pandora.
1. Where the hell am I

The Untouchable King

A boy in his early 20s was running through the streets of Toronto with the authorities hot on his heels, you may ask yourself what is he running from. The young man grew up with an abusive mother, she would hit him with a bat or cut him with any sharp object she could find, the boy had multiple scars all across his body despite this he was somewhat cheerful and managed to escape his mothers clutches. The boy took what he needed to survive, unfortunately his mother called the cops in an attempt to find him, this is where our story begins.

Traye was running through the forest every so often checking behind him, as he looked behind him however he tripped on a root and twist his ankle "aghhhhh" he screamed clutching his ankle, however he didn't have time to inspect his injury as an attack dog was on him in seconds biting his arm, Traye brought his elbow down hard on the dogs snout making it yelp and release its hold.

Traye seeing his chance to escape looks behind him a few meters away was a cliff, he scurried as fast as he could to the edge to find a 100 foot drop into stormy water "I would rather die then go back to that horrible place" he took one last look at the dogs running towards him before diving into the giant waves, quickly he reached the surface only for waves to come crashing down propelling his body into a rock below effectively knocking him out cold. As his vision darkened however he saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen swimming towards him.

Alaska (Scarlet Ohara's laboratory)

Doctor Ohara stood outside of her labs facility looking out towards the blizzard gusting across the great white plains of Alaska, she was mulling over her failures thus far on the E-pandora project, she had failed so many times she was beginning to lose hope for recreating the perfect pandora using Maria lancelots DNA all attempts have had...less then favourable results.

The genetics pandora coming in a few months she had to have something ready to challenge them. "This is maddening the subjects I have are to weak for the new serum I have created I could use the mark V but it would just end in disaster" as she pondered she looked to the sky when a bright light had shot across the sky into the the mountains not far from where she was right now she quickly activated her communication device to radio her escort so she could investigate.

As she got to the the crash sight she was in awe with what she found a boy was out cold sprawled out on the ground what amazing her however was the he had no injuries as she reached her hand to touch the boy his eyes snapped open and grabbed her hand "S-stay away from me" he managed to say before passing out, as she looked at where he grabbed her she saw a bruise in the shape of his hand. She grinned wickedly 'looks like I found my test subject' she stood up "don't just stand there get him into the truck and bring him to my lab"

As my eyes opened I could feel only pain as I looked at my body I was horrified to see multiple tubes in my body as well as restraints on my arms and legs. "Oh good your awake my name is scarlet Ohara and you are my test subject I will make you into my own version of a pandora, you will have strength and speed you have never even dreamed of and you will show the world my prowess as a scientist"

I tried with all my might to break the restraints but they wouldn't budge knowing I had no way to escape I let a tear slide down my face, my body jerked as I felt a needle pierce my skin the pain that followed was unbearable it felt like my skin was being boiled inhot lava and my insides were behind stuck by hot iron I passed out multiple times before the pain finally subsided, I turned to see a women with long flowing purple hair, afraid of more pain I simply lay there and waited for the women to speak "how are you feeling"

She asked placing a hand on my arm however as I did so I panicked the sensation that followed was revolting, not knowing what else to do I flinched and shook her off. "Interesting you must still be sensitive from the changes, get up boy and tell me your name." I stood up slowly and looked at myself in the mirror I didn't even recognized myself my body was was like something you would see out of a fitness magazine,when I flexed my muscles they felt incredibly powerful, I turned to the women in front of me

"My name is Traye where am I and what did you do to me"

When she smiled it gave me chills remind me to not piss her off "you are in my laboratory in the chevalier base stationed in Alaska as for what happened to you well let's just say you've been enhanced.

I nodded " so what happens now" she looked at me "now Traye we test your abilities as the first male pandora to combat the nova"

At first I thought I was hearing things "excuse me but what the hell is a pandora or a nova for that matter?".

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers "you mean you don't know?".

I shook my head "I don't what year is this?".

She paused before answering "2065" she looks at me strangely.

I drop to my knees in shock what the hell is going on.

Scarlet brings out her data pad and writes down some notes "Traye listen to me pandora are genetically enhanced women who have the power to combat the Nova an alien race that are hell-bent on destroying the world".

Scarlet went on to explain the history of this alternate earth. Scarlet looked at me not saying anything for a few moments "now that you know the situation will help me with my work Traye" I look at her my eyes burning with hatred both for her for what she did to me and the Nova which are destroying the planet.

I slowly nod to her "yes I will but know that I will never forgive you for what you have done to me" she nods in understanding before gesturing for me to follow her we walk through I long well-lit hallway before coming to a large room in the room I see three girls.

The one on the left introuduces herself first she has shoulder-length purple hair and is holding a bo-staff " my name is jina purpleton nice to meet you".

the one on the right introduces herself next she is short girl with dark blue hair that goes to her waist she is holding dual chakrams "I am rattle a pleasure" she says in a shy voice.

finally the girl in the middle has long silver hair down to her waist with a patch of red in her bangs "and I am Amelia Evans leader of the E-pandora".

I nod to them " my name is Traye a male pandora" they all look at me shocked before turning to doctor Ohara.

"he will be joining your team, we are going to test your abilities Traye all of you come with me".

we all comply with her order I briefly glance at my teammates and each returned my gaze in different was Jina gives me a passive look, rattle give me a smile and a light wave, where as Amelia gives me a glare 'what's her problem I thought' I shrugged before turning in front of me to see we have arrived at an arena as I looked around it looked very spacious nothing to get in the way I stop behind doctor Ohara and wait for instructions.

She turns to me "alright Traye time to see what you can do go to the left side of the ring" I nod walking to where I was told.

She then turns to the E-pandora "now girls which one of you would like to fight him first I chuckle when I see rattle jump up and down with her hand up.

"Very well rattle go to the other side of the ring" she nods before running to her destination.

"Now for this excerise no weapons will be used am I understood?" We both nod "begin!".

Rattle disappears from where she was standing I look around briefly before turning and block her fist with a cross guard she looks at me in awe before coming at me again feeling a sensation in my legs I push off the ground as hard as a could making my body fly into the air and nearly hit the ceiling before locating rattle, I pushed of the ceiling with all my might with my left left hand in a fist I slam it into the ground making rattle flying into the wall knocking her out I quickly run over to her and place her by her friends.

As I look up everyone in the room is looking at my with their mouths open " impossible how are you so powerful" Amelia said "I'm not sure I just felt an energy in my muscles that I have never felt before" I say looking at my hands.

"Traye try to equip a volt weapon and a volt texture" I look at her confused.

"Just say volt texture equip".

i nod in understanding "volt texture equip".

I feel a strange sensation as I feel my body lift of the ground I hear gasps and I look at myself my body is covered in a blue metallic armor similar to the nova.

On my back is a giant greatsword the weird thing is I know it's name like I've used it all my life it is called Nova cleaver the sword is as wide as my entire body and is two feet taller then I am but strangely is feels light as a feather " most interesting Traye I will have to run more tests later that's enough for today get some rest everyone".

The E-pandora including myself walk to our shared dorm as we stop and Amelia unlocks the door I turn to rattle "I didn't hurt you did I rattle" I asked her genuinely concerned about my new friend, she shakes her head.

"No you didn't Traye but you were really amazing out there, you can move as fast or not faster then an original pandora which is amazing in itself being that you are a male".

As they change their clothes I go into the washroom to get a shower i look as my body for a moment in the mirror wow whatever was in the serum is pretty amazing I thought 'back when I was still living with my mom I didn't do much for excercise so this changes are both welcome yet they feel extremely strange, seeing steam start to come from the shower.

I scratch my head nervously "I still don't know much about this world but I hope we can protect it together one day" All the E pandora nod before we go to sleep 'this place might not be so bad' I think to myself before closing my eyes.

 **2 months later**

"E pandora report to the simulation room for testing".

i am jolted awake when I get slapped in the face by Amelia she has a sadistic smirk on her face " come on get up time for our last test before the genetics pandora get here" she offers a hand to me I hesitantly grab it feeling the same sensation as when any girl touches me I ignore it as I am lifted to my feet. I give her a playful shove before using my accel turn I look back to see my team hot on my heels "shadow step" I then appear in front of doctor ohara making her step back a pace "you know I hate it when you do that I shrug before turning to the door watching my team file in "no fair Traye" Rattle pouts I chuckle "let's head to the simulation room girls time to see what you can do with all our training then nod rushing out the door.

 **Simulation room**

" We are ready doctor" I look up at Ohara.

"Alright my E-pandora the representative for Chevalier is hear don't disappoint me".

She then presses a few keys before 5 S-type Nova appear in front of us I nod to the girls "volt texture equip" i look to my team once more.

" Amelia you and Jina watch our backs rattle come with me"

No one argues rattle launches her chakrams at the legs of the leftmost Nova distracting it "triple accel!" I call it appearing behind the Nova before taking out my sword and slashing the back of it making it turn to me, I hold out my hand "freezing" the Nova is frozen in place rattle jumps on my back and slices the core in half making it explode, "rattle duck" she barely avoids an appendage about to decapitate her jump over rattle and grab the nova's leg before giving a fierce roar I lift the Nova off its feet slamming it onto its "Amelia Jina!" I call both E pandora run on top of the Nova before shattering the core making it explode leaving 3 more. "Amelia rattle they each step on one of my hands before I throw them like a javelin on top of another Nova landing on is shoulder I slam my sword into the ground extending the radius of my freezing stopping the Nova in its tracks while it core is destroyed by Amelia I shadowstep in front of Jina who is having a hard time fending off a nova.

"Freezing!" I yell and nod to jina as she jumps on to the Nova stabbing her spear into the core, we all me in the middle " Amelia rattle take out its legs jina slash open the core"

They nod quickly before using accel turn slashing the Nova causing it to fall Jina exposes the core seeing my chance I jump and drive my blade through the core the explosion causes me to slam in to the wall destroying my armor but leaving me unharmed as I land on the ground "Traye are you ok" everyone asks as the crushing me in a hug " ya I'm ok good job all of you".

A man in a suit stare's at the scene in front of him "remarkable who is the boy doctor?".

Scarlet Ohara smiles with pride "that sir is Traye the leader of the E-pandora and the first male pandora" the man nods before handing Ohara an envelope.

"Well done doctor the chevalier will be pleased, all that's left is to see how they fare against true pandora" he snickers making Ohara grip he hands so hard her knuckles whiten.

"I hope your ready my E-pandora".

 **1 day later**

Kazuya entered the facility with his pandora Stella and his friend Lana looking in awe at how extravagant it was training rooms a spa pool every luxury you could want.

"All pandora please go to the volt texture fitting rooms for analysis and upgrades".

I look at Stella "well I'll see you at the presentation".

 **E-pandora presentation**

"My name is Scarlet Ohara and I am the head of the E pandora project, the purpose of this initiative is quite simple, but the benefits we will gain are immeasurable, our goal is produce stigmata compatible subjects, in order to successfully complete this project I will need data from you the original pandora with you help all girls will help in the fight against the Nova" cheers and applause echo across the room.

"Now let me introduce you to the E pandora elite squad Amelia Evans, Rattle, jina Purpleton and finally their leader and first male pandora Traye"

All the E pandora file behind a tall boy with black hair. Everyone in the room gasps in awe at what they just heard. Roxanne elipton jumps onto the stage with a finger pointed at Traye

"hah male pandora impossible show me for yourself"

Traye looks at Scarlet who nods in approval he gets in front of the crowd and takes a fighting stance, before Roxanne can even make a move he appears informs of hit with his fist in her stomach she spits out blood before she collapses on her knees

"well there you have it, for now all of you rest up we will begun the mock battles tomorrow. Traye turns to his team and they jump of the stage the crowd backing away giving them room or at least until a pandora grabs Traye's arm

"Apoligize for what you did to Roxanne"

Traye gets a shiver down his spine "don't you dare touch me" he roars whilst grabbing the women's arm and throwing her over his shoulder into her friends slowly she gets back on her feet using the accelerated turn to close the distance between them shoulder checks him slamming his body into a wall

"alright now you pissed me off volt texture equip!" The pandora all back away in fear as he towers over Satallizer in plate armor with a huge sword in his hands " you going to pay for that little girl he appears behind her and is about to strike

"Traye! That's enough" he freezes and looks at Ohara who nods to him "your lucky the doctor was here" he says before reverting to normal and opening the doors no one said a word and walked out slowly

E-pandora dorm room " Traye what happened out their"

Doctor Ohara said with a stern voice "when she touched me the feeling was so revolting I lashed out I am sorry doctor he said with his head down

Rattle suddenly touched his arm " Traye does this feel bad?" He shakes his head "no it used to but it's different with the E pandora as for you doctor it still gives me a shiver down my back"

"Very interesting how long has it been like this" doctor Ohara asked I looked at her hands trembling "since you first found me in the snow" I said before i passed out.

I woke up on a medical table the E pandora were sitting behind me worried looks on their faces and doctor ohara was looking at her data pad "I place my hand on rattles head making her hug me so tight it felt like my bones would break "big dummy don't scare us like that again"

"Traye" I turned to doctor Ohara "your body is beginning to break down the serum is making you body turn more Nova then human I'm sorry"

I look down seeing she was right the left side of my chest was starting to turn to crystal with Nova patterns on my skin "understood ma'am" was all I said getting off the table.

"Where are you going?" Rattle said in her shy voice that was dripping with concern, smiled before placing my hand on her head "I'm going train for a bit do you want to come with?" She nodded happily grabbing my hand. "Doctor please do whatever you can to make sure this doesn't not happen to the girls alright "she nods sadly.

 **Weight room**

Traye was benching 1000 pounds of weight without much effort in fact he didn't look like he has into it he just stared into rattles eyes it was pretty unnerving that normally kind and careful man that she knew what going through something she had no experience with all she could do was comfort him. "Listen to me Rattle if I do turn into a nova you and the girls must be ready to strike me down I want you get help from the genetics girls if need be I know how you three feel about them, but your lives mean more to me then anything else promise me you will end me" he said with dead lifeless eyes it unnerved her to no end but she nodded.

 **Traye's POV**

I give rattle the best hug I can manage " that's my girl, I'm going to be here for awhile why don't you see what everyone else is up to".

"O-oh ok bye Traye" I watch her head back the dorm before putting the weights down and head over to the punching back in the corner of my eye I see five pandora two of which I got into fights with but the other two I didn't recognize one had long blue hair in a side pony tail the other had green hair in twin tails, paying them no mind I focus on the bag hitting it harder and harder with each hit letting my emotions flow into my punches fear, anger, hatred and sadness what I didn't realize was I busted open the bag.

I then grabbed a new one from the storage room and continued my workout I could feel several sets of eyes on me 'well then let's give them a show I stepped on the treadmill and put it on its max setting which was full on enhanced sprinting I managed to run for 25 solid minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked to see Amelia smiling at me "come take a walk with me" she offered her hand which I took glad to get away from these prying eyes.

 **Outside the facility**

"So Amelia did rattle send you by chance?" For that remark I got a punch in the shoulder damn even for a pandora she hits like a truck she chuckles before leaning on my shoulder "you know ever since you came into our lives all of us have been a lot happier maybe it's your personality or your power but whatever it is we all have come to love you" realizing what she said she quickly added " as family of course your like the annoying older bother we never had".

I smiled " thank you Amelia you all have been great unfortunately I think my time is just about up I'm afraid"

I looked into Amelia's horrified eyes as I pulled my shirt down enough to show her my partially novalized body "Traye how long has it been like this?" I sighed heavily "before everyone else found out one day when I was changing I saw it starting to appear on the lower part of my left shoulder, listen Amelia I will tell you the same I have told rattle if I become a Nova you must kill me so I don't hurt anyone I don't want to become a monster, I want you to remember me as I am now not the monster I will become".

She shook her head and cryed into my chest "W-why d-does everyone leave me first my parents then my brother and now you it's not F-fair" she bawled and out of the blue kissed me on the lips I stood completely still unsure of what to do "I know Amelia but their is nothing we can do to stop novafication and I will make damn sure before I die that you and the others don't meet the same fate, come on let's to bed we have big match ahead of us" I said unfortunately it fell on deaf ears As Amelia fell asleep from exhaustion so I picked her up and piggy backed her to the room.

 **The next day**

Me and my team on E pandora stood at the entrance to the field.

I turned to my team "alright girls do your best for team E pandora I held my hand out and they put each of theirs in the circle "team E pandora" we all cheered.

"Thank you all for coming we will now begin the mock battle between E pandora and the original pandora first up for E pandora is Rattle and for the original pandora Ana Parker.

"Alright Rattle you can do this watch how she moves and act accordingly let her make the first move alright" she nods before giving me a hug.

Rattle walked on to the stage "volt weapon deploy" her chakrams manifested, she got into a battle ready stance and waited her opened deployed twin short swords.

"Ready fight!"

Like a fool the original got cocky and charged Rattle who parried her strikes until she got close to the edge she then accelerated and slashed the E pandora, unfortunately rattle was looking tired and didn't see her sheathe he volt weapon and punched her hard in the stomach breathing heavy "Rattle get up you have more fight in you then that!".

Rattle looked at me with determination in her eyes that's my girl I thought as she leg sweeped the pandora grabbed her shirt and threw her out of the ring much to the awe of every original pandora and some of the E pandora.

She ran up to me and gave me a quick hug before letting the doctors treat her.

"Next up Jina purpleton for E pandora and Jung ara for original pandora"

Jina stood up looking deadly serious as she materialized her bo staff, Jung ara was a close ranged martial arts type which didn't boad well for Jina

"Jina be careful not to underestimate the original pandora remember your training and do your best" I told her giving her a thumbs up, smiles back before leaping onto the stage

"Begin" said the announcer

They both started the match off strong trying to outpace each other however Jina jumped in the air for a downward horizontal strike the original pandora say this coming and shattered her bo-staff with a punch "Jina watch her her foot luckily she blocked the knee coming for her face with cross block but still landed on the ground hard she barely dodge the ground splintering punch by a Millie second, she then uppercuts Jung ara sending her flying before executing a round house knocking her out cold onto the ring floor

"Next is Amelia Evans from E pandora vs Elizabeth Mably of the original pandora"

"Listen Amelia I know how much pride you have as an E pandora but the opponent you are facing is sixth best 3rd year in the work please be careful" I said as of held her close " I will thank you for everything Traye"

Amelia takes her place in the arena in front of Elizabeth mably " tell me that Male pandora what's his story" Amelia glared at her " that's none of your business now fight me volt weapon deploy Amelia wielded a long spear the length of her body, Elizabeth could only sigh "very well" she said dodging Amelia attacks before grabbing her weapon and pushing her back with one hand, Amelia shakes her weapon free before using double acceleration Elizabeth looks unimpressed and teleports behind her and gives a straight arm to her face spilling blood on the floor and laying her flat on the mat "Amelia get up now your getting sloppy show me what you've learned!" I shout once again drawing attention from the crowd but also from Amelia smiles and nods spitting blood out of her mouth before slipping between Elizabeth's legs and slices her in the back, Elizabeth lets out a cry if surprise before using her tempest turn in front of Amelia knee her in the stomach hard making Amelia cough up blood, I clinch my fist hard worried for my comrade. She gets back on her feet before I see the signs of of her limit I charge in there before Amelia could can more harm and knock her out with a chop to her neck shocking everyone Jina and rattle run behind me to take her from my arms "get her medical attention I won't be far behind you.

"Final match Male pandora Traye vs Elizabeth Mably"

She stood in front of me "I have been looking forward to fighting you show me everything you got" offering a friendly handshake I look at her for a moment

"Trust me you can't handle everything I got besides I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Amelia rich girl" I said turning away.

"Match begin!"

I plant my feet "volt texture equip" I hear gasps as my armor materializes around my body, "

deploy volt weapon" my sword appears on my back, get in a typical boxing stance waiting for the pandora to make the first move, to my surprise she deploys her volt weapon which is two laser satellites I quickly unsheathed my sword to reflect the two shots back at her before slamming my sword into the ground causing a freezing area.

Elizabeth activates pandora mode and breaks out of it and appears behind me sending a mighty kick in my chest sending me into the ceiling as I fall I smiled behind my helmet "now I got you I say as I grab her in mid air knee her in the stomach before bringing both my fists down on her back sending her plummeting into the ground.

Elizabeth manages to get up somewhat shakily but she didn't have enough time before I shadowstepped in front of her gripping her by the neck slamming her into the ground hard enough to make you cough up blood and for good measure thrusting my sword into the ground an inch beside her neck startling her. I then turn to the crowd before looking back at her taking off my helmet " now you know who you are fighting against, I offer her a hand which she gladly takes two original pandora rush to her side taking her from me.

"The mock battles are over thank you all for the data enjoy the remainder of your stay here" says scarlet Ohara before I head to the locker room to see all the E pandora staring at me with tears in their eyes

"Traye you did it you beat one of the strongest original pandora" we all have a group hug before my body flares up in pain I lift my shirt to see my entire front torso is covered in Nova markings.

"I need to see scarlet I'll talk to you all later" they all nod before I run off to the laboratory.

I stumbled on the medical bed as Scarlet Ohara held a syringe.

"Traye your condition is accelerating at a rapid rate you pushed your self far to hard, I'm going to try and help you this is the mark VI this will either slow down the process or accelerate it even faster do you want me to try?"

As looked at her fear in my eyes and I held onto her arm before nodding as I felt the prick of the needle my condition started to stabilize and relaxed' only for the most intense pain I have ever felt spread through my body the Nova patterns on my skin covering. My entire body my eyes turning the same shape and colour as a nova's there was only one thought on my mind.

Kill my way out of the facility and return to the nova home world with the last ounce of humanity I had left I called to scarlet "listen to me you get yourself and the E pandora out of here and you give up any further test it is to dangerous my grip on her arm tightens so much that she winces in pain

"Listen Scarlet I need to get out of the facility i don't want to hurt anyone tell the pandora to steer clear of me as I make my way out understand!" She nods quickly before stepping aside.

I give her one last smile before sprinting out the door knocking over several pandora and limiters on the way that is until I stop in front of the top 5 pandora "please move aside the Nova nearly have full control over my body seeing the horrified look on their faces I knew it was bad, they didn't listen to me however as they all charged me.

Feeling only a shred of humanity left I avoid all of their strikes before shattering the door off it hinges outside I see what looks like a pandora type Nova with her hand reaching out to me resigning myself to my fate I walk towards her until Amelia rattle and Jina jump in front of me I look around to see myself surrounded by pandora

I smile at them "it's time girls you must kill me I can't fight it anymore if you don't that pandora type Nova will take me to their home world so please do it now all the E pandora have tears in there eyes "Traye please we can't do it, there has to be someway to stop this" I shake my head sadly before looking behind the girls, gasping I push the E pandora aside before the pandora type Nova grips me in what seems like a hug knowing what's going to happen next I let a tear slide down my face "I'm sorry girls I'm afraid you were to late" I feel a strange sensation that was oddly comforting, coaxing me more and more into the sensation.

"Nooo Traye!".

I hear my friends scream as my volt texture and volt weapon materialize around my body, I feel myself lifting off the ground I look up to see a port to a world similar to earth only with Nova designs covering it then my vision becomes spotty before it goes completely dark.


	2. Nova Homeworld

When I opened my eyes i looked around a little groggy, I was in a cell suspended in the air chains around my arms and legs.

"good your awake"

I look for the voice and see a tall women with long black hair the goes down to her waist, she had green eyes that had an eerie glow to them I noticed she wore Nova-like armour and her skin was similar to a Nova form pandora

So you are you a Nova that must mean I am on the Nova homeworld" she nods before unlocking my chains making me fall onto the ground.

"Yes come with me, I need to take you to the queen" as she turned around, I bolted out the door behind me but before I could get to far I felt a hand wrap around my throat, I see the same woman giving me a unimpressed snarl before throwing me into the wall.

"Try that again and you won't live to regret it" she then lifted me to my feet pushing me in front of her as I look around I see a very large structure almost like a castle but covered in Nova markings as we walk closer I see all the guards are female and look to have volt weapons and wore similar armour to my volt texture.

We walk through multiple hallways before coming to two giant doors my captor pushes open the doors before pushing me through and closing them behind me.

"Welcome human" I look above me to see the most beautiful women I have ever seen descending slowly in front of me.

"I don't understand I thought the Nova were monsters why do you look so human" she smiles before placing a finger on my chest making me freeze instantly, I now know what the pandoras feel when afflicted by a freezing area the pain I feel is immense I fall to my knees staring at the woman in front of me.

"You see the Nova are what your people would call angels that have come to purge the earth of the filth that you humans have conceived, you murder and destroy anything you touch and that is why your judgement has come, and you my little pawn will be the spearhead".

I shake my head furiously "no if you going to kill me then get on with it already" to my surprise the being laughed "kill you? No that would be too easy, not to mention a waste of your abilities and rather then make you a mindless zombie I will make you my willing servant".

I try to shake her off only for her to grab me by the throat and force me into the wall "and how do you plan to do that" I choke out.

I suddenly feel my self fall to the ground before my own volt weapon pierces me through the chest leaving a diamond shaped hole, the pandora queen manifests a diamond shaped crystal and thrusts it into my chest making me wail in agony I look at my body to see my body has fully novalized, however the Nova patterns completely disappear into the diamond shaped crystal.

"With that pendant I can fully control your Nova form if you disobey me or refuse me anything I will activate the crystal and make you destroy everything you hold dear".

I clutch my chest before I charge at her she grabs my arm and twists it behind my back stopping me, she then leans in close whispering into my ear "that wasn't wise human I'm going to enjoy having you as my loyal pet and making you wish you never crossed me, and just to show you how much control I have over your body" she raises her hand

I look down horrified as my body begins to fully novalize cause my eyes to dull and my conciseness to fade feeling as if I am trapped within my own body it quickly fades however. I look into those evil eyes with complete despair

"What do you command of me my queen" those few words made me realize I had no power in this world I was just a pawn with no value, my eyes become dull and lifeless as I descend into complete depression.

"Come with me I have much to show you before our invasion of earth" she grabs my hand teleporting me in the heart of the city all the Nova in the vicinity turn to where we appeared.

"People of Nolvair I present to you your commander that with be the spearhead of our invasion against the humans you will obey his orders without question, if any of you have an issue with my decision step forward and challenge him now".

A group of three women came forward they looked like siblings they all had long silver hair down to their waist along with emerald green eyes one of the girl I recognized as my captor form earlier, I looked at the queen wait for my order to engage to which she nods.

"Volt texture equip" my armour appears around my body granting me even greater strength "now volt weapon deploy".

The three girls stepped forward summoning their armour as well as their weapons one had a massive battle axe, another a sword and shield, finally my captor summoned what appeared to be a weapon I have never seen before the weapon had the appearance of a spine with a sharp blade on the end almost like a bladed whip.

I stepped forward "there is no way in hell im going to die here so give me everything you got".

They smiled with such an inhuman grin it made me flinch before I could blink they disappeared I looked behind me just in time to block a brutal slash from the battle axe before sweeping the girls legs from under her, that appeared to be the wrong choice as a shield gets slammed into my face dazing me. Suddenly I feel the distinct sharp pain of a blade piercing flesh.

I look to my shoulder to see the short sword buried deep, I groan before backhanding the offender into the wall, the whip from my captor flips me onto my back I groan in slight pain, gazing up I barely manage to catch the battle axe seeking my heart, I lift the axe enough to dodge the blade slamming into the ground before plowing my fist into the axe-wielders gut and sending her into the wall beside her unconscious sister.

The girl struggles to get to her feet and I charge her with my shoulder effectively knocking her unconscious, I slowly turn to my remaining opponent as I lift my sword she rips it from my hand with her whip.

"You do not deserve to stand with us you weak human" I growl before making my armour dissapear in a shower of light.

"Then kill me bitch I am sick of being looked down upon" she throws her whip at me piercing my chest spraying blood everywhere, I look up and grin "bad move" she gasps trying to remove the blade, she is to slow however as I grab the whip and give a mighty tug making her fly towards me grabbing her by the neck I begin to squeeze, she flails her limbs as she chokes

"I could kill you right now, but I am nothing like your kind" I drop her making her land on her ass,I then walk past her to take my place by the queen, she places her hand on my shoulder before looking at her subjects "my loyal subjects I give you Traye the harbinger of judgement" I frown as everyone in the area kneels, A stray tear falls down my face I didn't want any of this.

 **Several hours later castle dinning room**

On one side of the table sits the queen with two guards stationed behind her, she elegantly eats her food glancing at Traye ever so often

"Tell me about your world Traye" said Male looks up with emotionless eyes "what do you mean your laying siege to it shouldn't you know?"

She looks at him briefly "I am not talking about that world I am talking about where you were born".

This makes his eyes go wide "how did you..."

She chuckles "oh please I am the most powerful being in this world I know where everyone comes from however even now that you have bonded with the Nova I can't read your thoughts it's one of the reasons I captured you in the first place you intrigue me, now I believe I asked you a question".

Traye's gaze becomes transfixed on her radiant blue orbs "for starters where I come from the Nova or pandora do not exist, however that does not mean we do not have our share of hardship we have had multiple great wars between our neighboring lands.

She places her Hands under her chin "go on".

They talked for hours exchanging their thoughts and views on each world "very interesting however it's getting late you must rest before our invasion tomorrow".

A guard places her hand on my shoulder before gesturing for me to follow her "Falon" the queen calls, the guard turns bowing "make sure our guest is comfortable tonight" I see a faint touch of red appear on the guards cheeks before saluting her queen.

As we walk to our room I try to strike up a conversation with my escort "your queen seems passionate if a little cruel"

She doesn't reply "you know we aren't the mindless beasts you think we are, the beings you have fought for years are merely constructs, we feel all the emotions you humans do but we don't let them control us".

I make no attempt to silence my laughter "that's what separates you Nova from us humans light can not exist without darkness, yes humans have done terrible things but we are also capable of great things, you should not judge an entire race by the actions of a few"

She didn't say much after that shortly we come to a door she opens the door to reveal a spacious room with a luxurious bed in the middle of the room I was shoved into the room, I turned around to see a naked Falon staring at me with what seemed like carnal desire, she shoved me so hard I flew on onto the bed she was on me seconds tearing my clothes off before shoving her tongue down my throat, I threw her off as I did so she looked at me strangely "you don't want me to pleasure you?" I just sat there collecting my words

"it's not that it's just why are you doing this" I replied

She straddles me "because my queen commanded me to" she was about to lean in before I place my hands on her arms

"You don't need to do this, you don't need to listen to everything your queen tells you" for my efforts I received a hard slap to the face.

"What you speak of is treason, never speak of such things again" she got off the bed and had begun to clothe herself before she opening the door I called to her "stop" she turned her head towards me looking at me curiously

"I apologize I know nothing about this world or its customs" she nodded before closing the door I hear a click signifying that she locked the door.

I gave a heavy sigh 'this has been one hell of a day' I think to myself as my eyes begin to close.

 **Another chapter finished thanks for reading, now I have two options for you guys option 1 I can continue this story or option 2 make a new story about my self insert and Arnette or Ingrid please let me know in the comments and have great day!**


End file.
